Alone In The Rain
by Sorra Chan
Summary: Tomoyo Sakagami has always been the girl who ends up alone in the rain. That is, of course, until a certain idiot comes along. One shot or possibly two shot. Rated for some language. Tomoyo x Sunohara


**Whoo, haven't written in a while. I had a Pokémon Ferriswheelshipping fic I was going to put up that was even fairly long and well-written, but I lost it in my files. I'm so mad at myself… Anyways, this is a one shot…. I think. I might actually make this into a two-shot. I really love this couple, so I **_**had **_**to write something for them. **

My pencil subconsciously swims around the page, making those scratchy, paper-on-lead sounds in tune with the others. A tall, butterscotch-haired man in a black suit stands at the podium, speaking in a commanding tone, like he's giving his army battle instructions instead of a student council some "note-worthy" information. Well, maybe his hair is more like caramel. The way it flows when he moves his head, like thick, glistening caramel cascading down the sides of a chocolate bar.

"Well, thank you all for listening to my speech. It was a pleasure coming here, and I hope that I could help your student council." He gathers his papers and steps down from the auditorium stage. Finally. I had so much homework to do after school; it would probably take me four or five hours. I should have stuck to my schedule better and not pushed my science project to the very last couple days.

"Thank you for coming today, Tanaka-sensei." I mention to the speaker as he passes on his way out.

"My pleasure, Sakagami-san." He smiles politely, continuing on his way.

I pile up the pages of notes I gathered and shove them into my school bag, quickly zipping it up. I have to be quick so that I can catch up with the rest of the crowd heading home. I can't walk home alone. I can't, I can't, I can't. Something about it bothers me; I feel horrible when I do it. I feel lonely, and, worst of all, _abnormal_. I can't be abnormal.

I turn around sharply to find a mess of black pigtails and green eyes directly up in my face. It's one of the other girls on the student council. She's in my grade, and sometimes tags along with the squealing group of girls who are my fans. "Hello, Sakagami-san! Congratulations on becoming the student council president! You really earned it." She grins.

"Oh, thank you. And congratulations on getting in the student council, too." I smile back.

"So, I hear you're trying to save the cherry blossoms? That's really cool. I mean, they're so pretty. It'd really be horrible if they were taken down!" _Oh God. Is she going to keep talking to me? I can't be late, Can't be late._

"Uh, yeah! I'm trying really hard. I have to get going, now, though."

"Are you sure? I mean, do you really need to get going? Because I actually have a lot of questions. But, I mean, is it too much of a bother?"

"Well, uh, yeah. I really need to get going. Maybe some other time, okay?" I wave briefly and rush out of the school building, hoping I didn't hit her with the door behind me. _Well, shit. I probably hurt her feelings. This is pretty stupid anyways. I mean, what's the big deal with walking home alone? There are probably still some students left, anyways. _

I scan the pathway in front of me. None. There's no one. I'll have to walk home alone, again. And I hurt that girl's feelings all for nothing. Wait- That girl, maybe I could walk with h- No. She's the girl who stays after to help clean up and prepare for tomorrow. I can't wait for her, either. That would be _way _too weird. I'll just walk home alone. I'll do it. No one will see me, so no one will think it's weird, right?

So, I start on the path that leads to home. I can do this. I can walk home alone, just f- Okay, something just hit my nose. And that certain something felt a lot like a rain drop. Oh, god. Whatever. I'll walk home alone in the rain. It's _fine, _Tomoyo. What the hell is the big deal, anyways? Why am I so afraid of freaking walking home alone?

The rain feels more like pellets than drops now. My bangs are already almost soaked and hang down in front of my eyes like string. I yank off my headband and use it to pull them up. Rain is never kind to my hair, I decide, as the fingers of mine running through it feel grossness and stickiness. I've picked up my pace, yet my house will still take a long time to reach. People say you just get wetter if you run in the rain, so I decide against it. And so, here I am, walking home alone, in the rain, without an umbrella, looking really pitiful and lonely. I wonder if I always look like that. I wonder if, under all that appreciation everyone has for me, they think I'm lonely. I wonder if I really am lonely. After all, I don't have many friends. My fangirls say they're my friends, but they're not. They're definitely not. I never really realized this before. There are people I'm friendly to, but no one who's really my _friend_. I hang out with Tomoya and all of them sometimes, but I don't really feel like I belong there. Or, rather, that they don't want me there. I've never had anyone to talk to. About anything. I've always had to keep everything all balled up inside, because, in reality, I don't have anyone to talk to. I've always been that person who walks alone in the rain.

The rain hasn't stopped; it's only falling harder. I'm completely soaked from head to toe, almost like I had just jumped headfirst into a swimming pool. A little farther ahead, on the sidewalk, sits a little wooden bench. There's a transparent roof over top of it. I can probably sit there for a bit and wait out the rain. It can't last forever.

And so, I make my way towards the shelter, carefully avoiding big water puddles or mud that the rain has created.

The shelter feels…warm. Good. It feels like a shelter should. Just me, by myself, sitting here, wringing out my hair, putting my headband back into its usual place, listening to the rain patter rhythmically against the roof. It's almost pleasant. But it still gives off that lonely vibe, feels like I'm alone. Like I'm the girl who sits on the bench all by herself every day, while others walk by with their friends. In the rain. In the rain, in the rain, in the rain. I'm not a strong person. No, not at all. I'm not a strong person when I break down like this inside. I have no real friends; No one wants me. Tomoya didn't want me. He wanted Nagisa, not me. I'm not good enough for him. I'm not good enough for anyone. As I delve deeper into these thoughts, I start to realize that something wet is leaking, just a tiny bit, out of my eyes. Then more. And more and more and more until it's running down my cheeks. _Oh god, stop crying, stop crying. _I tell myself. But it keeps coming. I have to use every last bit of my willpower to keep from sobbing like a baby. Tomoyo Sakagami, the girl who always ends up alone in the rain.

I force myself to stand up, still crying horridly. I expect to see the feathery blue-gray sky and stillness of the trees, but no. I see something I hope I'm not seeing.

I see Youhei Sunohara, just standing there. Just standing there like an idiot with an awkward glare on his face, an idiot who's seeing me cry. No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Sunohara can't see me cry. The horribleness of this situation causes me to do the worst thing I could possibly do right now. Instead of kicking his ass, I start sobbing and drop down to presume my previous sitting position, except for this time my face is in my hands and I'm hunched over pathetically.

I hope Sunohara doesn't make this awkward. Or do something horrible. He's not a caring type of person. Is this Karma? Did I do something horrible? Please, universe, tell me. My sobs get quieter, but my tears get more plentiful as I continue crying. Hopefully Sunohara has walked away by now. Hopefully he goes away and I'll be here crying by myself in the rain. Like I'll always be.

Suddenly, I feel a slight weight on my left side. I ever so slightly remove my left hand to see just what it is now. And there he is. Through the blinding tears in my eyes, I can just barely see Sunohara, who's sitting right next to me.

I bury my face in my hands again. Why is he doing this?

"Hey…. Tomoyo." Are the words my ears pick up; I think. There's a long, long pause after that. The only thing that can be heard are my occasional sobs. I know he's still there, though; I can feel the warmth of his body right next to mine.

Suddenly, my hands are pried away from my soaking wet face; by another pair of hands that can only possibly be Sunohara's. I sharply turn my face away. He moves his closer to mine in response. Okay, fine. You win, universe. I try to stop my sobs when I turn to face him, and I actually do sort of succeed, but in return tears literally flood out of my eyes.

He's got that stupid smirk on his face that he always has, but his eyes portray concern. "You okay?" He asks, tilting his head. He's honestly concerned about me? Youhei Sunohara is concerned. About me, Tomoyo Sakagami, the girl who beats him up every day because of his sheer stupidity and is no one someone ever was or will be concerned about.

"Y-yeah." I answer stupidly. "I-It's fine." I stand up straight, attempt to wipe the tears from my eyes, and start, turning my nose upwards, on the path that leads to my house. It's still raining, but I'll be fine.

"Hey, Tomoyo. You don't hate me _that_ much, do ya?" I've failed to notice that Sunohara has started following me. I turn around to find that his smirk is back, and his concern is gone.

"I-I have to get going…" I turn back around. He grabs on to my wrist, stopping me.

"You're not gonna thank me?" His smirk is wider now, and he tilts his head and raises his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

I turn all the way around to face him, but instead I stare down at the ground. "Why did you do it..."

Sunohara's gaze is focused on the ground now instead of me, feet shifting in awkwardness. Of course. That was a stupid question; what kind of answer is he supposed to give? He starts speaking, though; fast, like he's in a hurry, but also softly, like he's concerned again. "Well, I had detention and I got out of school late and I was walking home and I saw you and….I-I didn't want to see you crying alone in the rain."

That response alone pushes quite the amount of tears out of my eyes. I don't know why, but I'm quietly sobbing again. What will he do now? All Sunohara did back there was ask me if I was okay, like anyone put in that situation would do. It wasn't anything special; He most likely didn't care either way. So now, he'll probably just walk away all awkward-like and I'll be left here crying pathetically. Well, that's what any normal person would do. So, here I stand, waiting for the sound of his footsteps fading in the distance.

The sound never comes, though.

I hear something else instead. Sunohara's voice. "Hey, Tomoyo. Why are you crying?"

My cheeks heat up. I manage to stop sobbing. "None of your business."

"Are you sure?" He tilts his head again, big, stupid blue eyes trained on mine.

And then I just start sobbing again. Because I don't want to think about why I'm crying. I don't want to think about how I don't have any close friends, or how Tomoya doesn't want me. I really can't think about how Tomoya doesn't want me.

Then, the completely unexpected happens. Youhei Sunohara, the idiot boy who isn't a caring person in the first place and really shouldn't care about Tomoyo Sakagami, just takes a step forward and wraps his arms around me. For some reason I don't kick him until he literally goes flying. I just stand there, crying into his shoulder for a second. His face is slightly pressed against the side of mine. My cheeks are burning; goddamn hot summer weather. I can feel his breathing, jagged and short. I think mine is, too, but it's probably only because I'm crying. His chest is surprisingly warm. I've managed to stop my sobs now, but the tears keep coming.

So, here I am, face buried somewhere in the fabric of Sunohara's shirt, just frozen in one position, listening to the sound of rain pour down.

"H-hey," I manage to squeak out. "Sunohara?"

Sunohara loosens his grip. "Yeah?" He replies in his normal idiotic voice.

I slide down, completely out of his grip. "Uhh…. Thanks." I say quickly, wiping the tears from my eyes. It's embarrassing, but I have to properly thank someone who does something like that for me. Even if that someone is a complete idiot. I dart down the path that leads to home, but I'm close enough to still hear Sunohara's response.

"No problem!" He shouts back in an arrogant tone, paired with some kind of a pose I cannot find any word to describe other than really, really weird.

I arrive home, body tired, eyes red from the tears. After I make a start on the homework that will probably take most of the night, I decide that maybe today wasn't so bad, because Tomoyo Sakagami, the girl who always ends up alone is the rain, ended up being in the rain, but she wasn't alone.

**So, how was it? Please review! o3o Sorry if Tomoyo was OOC or anything. I always thought she looked really lonely. If you're wondering, the whole alone in the rain thing is a metaphor. And, again, I think I might do a second chapter. Don't get your hopes up if I don't, though. Anyways, I've now decided that this pairing is my favorite pairing of all the pairings in the universe. Seriously.**


End file.
